


A Brush, A Flush, And A Shave Away

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, domestic relationship???, kinda pointless, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks he needs a dentist, Leo just poops, and Piper just wants to shave her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brush, A Flush, And A Shave Away

**Author's Note:**

> i really wish i could write something actually beneficial to jasipereo because that ot3 really needs a lot more love than it has :(
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters ~~or capitalization in my a/n's~~

Jason frowned, as he stared at his teeth. He brushed his teeth after every meal like he was supposed to, flossed every other day, _and_ replaced his toothbrush and toothpaste every three months. So why did his mouth hurt so much?

He sighed, dropping his old blue toothbrush in the trashcan. He would have to schedule a dentist appointment sooner or later. Jason hesitated, before throwing out the other two brushes in the cup. Might as well have Piper and Leo checked up too.

Piper paused shaving her legs in the tub. “Is Jason Grace really going to ignore hygiene for the first time in his life?”

Leo was sitting on the toilet, playing on his- no, Jason’s- phone. “Breaking news.”

“We need to go to the dentist.” Jason winced, staring at his teeth again.

“ _Nooooooooo_ ,” Leo crinkled up his nose. “I hate the dentist.”

“And I hate,” Piper accidentally splashed some soapy water onto the floor as she tried shaving her other leg. “When other people come into the bathroom when I’m shaving my legs.”

“But don’t you need your hairy legs in the winter to keep you warm at night?”

“Shut up and just shit, Valdez.”

Jason passed Leo the toilet paper roll, as he tried to comb out his hair. Maybe he should get a haircut too?

“We need haircuts too.” Jason said, running his fingers through his hair. Did blond hair grow faster than darker hair?

No, Leo’s mess of curls probably grows 1 ft per minute.

Piper was now rubbing shampoo into her hair. She paused, and stared at her sud-covered hands. “I got a haircut two weeks ago. All nice and short for about a day. Stupid Aphrodite hormones.”

“Stupid Aphrodite hormones.”

“ _Leo._ ”

“ _Piper_.”

Jason ran his hands through Leo’s hair. His fingers got tangled the minute he touched the jungle, and he struggled to thread it back out. “Guess it’s just me and Leo today? Guys day?”

“Can you reach and unplug the drain?” Piper sunk down into the tub and only her head and toes were above the water.

Jason rolled up his sleeves. “We should probably get groceries too. I haven’t been able to eat an apple in days.”

“Down with the healthy food!” Leo cheered as he so graciously wiped his ass.

“Down with the healthy food!” Piper echoed.

“Down with the Jason!”

“Down with the Jason!”

Jason unplugged the drain, and watched as the water swirled out. “I guess that means Piper’s doing the shopping.”

“Boo yeah!”

“Boo yeah!” Leo reached across the tiny bathroom to fistbump Piper. He nearly tripped over his own pants, as Piper nearly slid across the wet floor.

Jason rolled his eyes and just flushed the toilet and handed Piper a towel.


End file.
